Object of the Game
by Blitzer-Kulukan
Summary: Kulukan, a young Kilikan, is asked to blitz for the Besaid Aurochs. Unfortunately, she meets Bickson of the Luca Goers, a conceited playboy. Emotions shift as becomes love. But can Kulukan handle all the emotional chaos while Sin is being faught?


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY X OR AY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!  
--~**~--  
AN: I'm not following the script exactly...however, all the characters are taken from the game. All names are from the American version. Also, this is going to be centered around Bickson and Kulukan. The other characters will play major roles, but those two characters are the main characters. OK...now on with the story!  
--~**~--  
"I'm going to grow up to be a star blitzball player...just like my sister!" A young voice exclaimed.  
Kulukan stifled a laugh. Her little sister was always telling the same thing to anyone who would listen. After surviving Sin's attack, the people on Kilika had been busily repairing their beloved home. Now the construction was complete...and Sin would be coming back. This time, however, Summoner Yuna would vanquish Sin...at least that's what Kulukan had heard.  
"Do you blitz?" A male voice asked.  
Kulukan looked up. A young fair-haired teenager stood in front of her.  
"Yeah, I do." she replied.  
The fair-haired teen stuck out his hand. "The name's Tidus." He said. He pointed behind him. "And that's Wakka."  
"Do you play for the Kilika Beasts?" Wakka asked.  
Kulukan eyed them. "No..." She said hesitantly.  
"How would you like to play for the Besaid Aurochs?"  
Kulukan's eyes went wide. "Is this some kind of joke?" She asked, hoping that it wouldn't be.  
"No joke, the Aurochs need another player." Tidus replied.  
Kulukan nearly jumped. "Sure!" She replied, not believing that she was being signed onto a team.  
"Great! We have a match tomorrow against the Ronso Fangs...shouldn't be too hard, they're pretty slow." Tidus replied.  
"See you at the stadium, ya?" Wakka asked.  
Kulukan nodded.  
  
"Out of my fucking way!" Jassu mouthed as he tackled Nuvy Ronso. The female Ronso fell backward in the water.  
"He's lucky the spectators can't hear him." Kulukan thought as she swam forward furiously.  
Jassu thrust the ball at her.  
She spun around and swiftly caught the ball. She made eye contact with Tidus, seeing the two defenders swimming toward her. She passed to him.  
The two defenders swam to him. Tidus smirked as he kicked the ball at one Ronso, punched it at another and leapt up into the air, twirling as he went.  
"Ha!" He mouthed as he kicked the ball. The ball passed the goalie and sailed into the net.  
"GOAL!" The announcer's voice rang. The crowd cheered as a point was added to the Aurochs.  
  
"Good game!" Wakka announced to the team, once inside the locker room.  
"I thought you were retiring, Captain Wakka!" Letty joked.  
Wakka laughed. "I just love you guys to much, ya?"  
The team laughed with him.  
"Hey, did you hear? Botta went and joined the Guado Glories!" Keepa exclaimed.  
"No kidding." Wakka replied. "And Datto joined the Kilika Beasts."  
Kulukan picked up her towel and shampoo.  
"I'm going to wash up, OK?" She asked.  
"OK." The team replied, still laughing.  
She smiled as she walked out the door. She was the center forward on the Aurochs. She definitely enjoyed her life.  
"Hey!" A female voice exclaimed.  
Kulukan turned around.  
"I saw you blitz, you were great!" She complimented.  
"Thanks...and you are?"  
"Shaami, I play for the Al Bhed Psyches."  
"Oh, well, thanks." Kulukan replied. She hung her towel on the shower curtain. Once inside, she took a relaxing shower. The blitzball dome could get so dirty sometimes...  
After showering and dressing, she walked out, her deep, red, hair was wet and clumped together.  
"Kulukan!" A familiar male voice called.  
"Hmm?" Kulukan turned.  
"Shit!" She thought. It was her ex-boyfriend...Isken, one of the star-players of the Kilika Beasts.  
"What do you want?" She asked, casually brushing her fingers through her short hair.  
"Can you PLEASE do a favor for me?"  
Kulukan arched her brow. "What kind of favor?"  
"I'm running late for a date with Doram." He explained. Kulukan continued to stare at him, the name not registering in her mind.  
"You know, the chick who plays for the Luca Goers?"  
"Oh." Kulukan replied. "Like I CARE!" She thought.  
"Can you just drop this off in the shower room for me?" Isken asked.  
"In the MEN'S shower room?" Kulukan asked.  
"Why, you afraid?" He asked.  
Kulukan looked down. "Shit, he's got me trapped." She thought. "If I say 'no' he'll say I'm a wuss."  
"Fine." She said wearily.  
"Thanks, you're a pal." He replied, patting her on the shoulder as he gave her his belongings.  
"Whatever." She replied, rolling her eyes. He walked out of the corridor.  
Kulukan sighed as she walked down to the other side of the hall to the men's showers.  
"Nobody better be in there or Isken's going to get beaten to a pulp." She thought to herself.  
  
Kulukan opened the door to the showers slowly. She could hear the showers running.  
"Oh damn..." She thought. "OK, what to do? What to do?" Her mind raced furiously until she decided she would simply throw Isken's junk into the room. After all, he said to put it IN the room not any SPECIFIC place. She hurled the belongings into the shower room and began to run out until she heard...  
"OW! What the fuck?" Someone yelled. Evidently, he had been hit by Isken's belongings.  
"Uh-oh." Kulukan thought. She quickly tried to walk out, but wasn't fast enough.  
"Hey!" A male voice exclaimed. "Is this your shit?"  
Her heart sank and her mind seemed to taunt her. "BUSTED!"  
She slowly turned around.  
"OH SHIT!" The male exclaimed. "YOU'RE A GIRL!!!"  
Kulukan flushed deeper than her hair. The man in front of her was about as naked as the day he was born. The man hurriedly grabbed a towel and covered himself, but not after having given Kulukan a sneak peek.  
"Sorry!" Kulukan exclaimed as she made her way toward the door.  
"Hey wait! You're the new girl on the Besaid Aurochs, aren't you?"  
"Um...yeah." Kulukan replied, looking down at the floor.  
"Hey, why are you looking down, I'm wearing a towel now you know?"  
"Uh, yeah...I know." Kulukan replied, still looking down.  
"What the fuck? Look up!" He commanded.  
"Who the hell does this guy think he is?" Kulukan asked herself. She shot her head up. "Happy?" She asked sarcastically.  
"Very." He replied, smirking.  
Kulukan rolled her eyes. "Whatever, bye." She said as she pushed the door open.  
"Hey!" He yelled.  
She turned around.  
"Have a box of tissue ready tomorrow because my team's going to kick your team's ass."  
"Not if I can help it." Kulukan mumbled.  
"What did you say?" He asked.  
"Why the fuck do you care?" She countered.  
"Don't get me angry..." He said testily. He grabbed her cheeks with one hand forcefully. "Or I may have to mess up that pretty face of yours."  
"Go fuck yourself."  
"That's humanly impossible." He replied.  
"Yeah well, that's the only way you're going to get some." Kulukan replied.  
The male laughed. "Oh believe me, it's not."  
Kulukan turned away and rolled her eyes while she walked out of the shower rooms, his laughter seemingly ringing in the halls outside.  
  
Kulukan yawned as she strapped on her gear.  
Jassu patted her back. "Good luck, ya?"  
Kulukan nodded as she continued to fix the bindings on her clothing. She walked out of the corridor, waiting for the blitzball dome to be filled with water. Her heart thumped. She would see that ANNOYING guy from the shower rooms today.  
"The Goers are our rivals, so make sure we win this game, ya?" Wakka was explaining.  
"What's our goal?" Tidus's cheery voice asked.  
"VICTORY!" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
The water rippled around her skin causing tiny shock waves in her bloodstream. Her heart was thumping and the game was getting intense. It was 2-3, the Luca Goers winning so far with about 3 minutes left. Kulukan stirred from her trance as she found herself face to face with him again. He was smirking at her, the ball in his hand, seemingly mocking her. She glared at him.  
"Kulukan on defense!" The announcer declared.  
"Come on girlie, tackle me!" He taunted, his fiery hair surrounding his face. Although one usually can't hear underwater, Kulukan knew how to lip-read, and it was obvious by his smirk that he was asking for it. She pushed upward, kicking her legs up high, concentrating. She released Venom Shot 3 on him, stealing the ball and poisoning him in one tackle.  
"Kulukan grabs the ball!"  
She swam forward quickly, trying to see if there was anyone that she could pass the ball to.  
Tidus was being blocked by 2 people, but Wakka...  
The ball sailed cleanly out of her hand and into Wakka's.  
From behind her, the guy from the locker rooms swam forward, blocking Wakka.  
"Bickson on defense!" The announcer called.  
"Bickson, eh?" Kulukan thought to herself. "You've just met your worst nightmare." She swam forward, her stamina renewed. "Bickson" had just tackled Wakka and now had possession of the ball.  
Kulukan swam up to him again.  
His lips formed more words... "Oh shit..."  
Kulukan tackled him again...hard.  
"Fuck!" Bickson tried to yell underwater. Although his speech was garbled, Kulukan could hear what he said quite clearly. She grinned and threw the ball to Wakka again who quickly kicked the ball.  
"GOAL!!!" The announcer yelled while the stadium cheered.  
Kulukan slapped Wakka a high five on the way back.  
  
"Tied." Tidus said glumly.  
Wakka patted him on the back. "Better than a loss, ya?"  
"I guess." Tidus grumbled.  
"Hey, the league tournament is over so...we can all head back home." Wakka announced.  
Kulukan sighed. "Next season, we're going to beat the Luca Goers..."  
"You bet we will!" Letty agreed.  
"Hey, would you mind if I went back to Kilika until the next season starts?"  
"Go ahead." Wakka said. "Tidus and I have 'guardian' duty to do anyway."  
"You're going to defeat Sin, ya?" Jassu asked.  
"Damn right we will." Wakka replied, lightly punching Jassu on the arm as he walked out.  
"Good luck, Captain Wakka!" Keepa said as Wakka walked out of the locker room.  
"So, uh, how's Kilika doing?" Jassu asked as Kulukan packed her belongings.  
"We're repairing it after the attack."  
"Still a mess over there?" Letty asked.  
Kulukan grinned. "You could say that. But we're not complaining. We're all happy we lived through the attack."  
"That's good." Keepa said. "You should always be optimistic, ya?"  
Kulukan nodded. "Well, until next season."  
"Bye!" The three Aurochs said at the same time.  
  
Kulukan lay back on the wooden dock, resting after carrying so many beams of wood.  
"They're here!" Someone shouted.  
Kulukan got up swiftly and followed the crowd to a near-complete port. An enormous ship was sailing into the harbor while some of the citizens of Kilika cheered.  
"Who're they?" Kulukan asked the person who was standing next to her.  
"They're," The girl began while waving frantically, "the Luca Goers."  
Kulukan froze. "Oh great...just what I needed." She mumbled while walking away.  
"Hey, where are you going?" The girl asked.  
"The bathroom...to HURL." Kulukan replied sarcastically.  
  
Kulukan helped Vuroja support the heavy wooden beam.  
"I mean, who do they think they are, coming to our island to help?!" Kulukan screamed. "We don't need their help!"  
Vuroja laughed. "Kulukan..."  
"I'm serious!" She yelled.  
Vuroja began binding the enormous wooden beam. "The truth is, we really need their help. We should be grateful they came."  
"Whose side are you ON?" Kulukan demanded.  
"This isn't about sides, it's about rebuilding Kilika...our home!" He explained. "We accept all help too."  
Kulukan steadied the beam. "Maybe so...but why them?"  
Vuroja finished tying the beam. "Because they came when we asked for help."  
"Well what do ya know! If it isn't little Miss Priss." A familiar voice taunted behind Kulukan. Without turning she knew who it was. She walked down the other side of the dock, helping someone else repair their home. She began sweeping off the excess wood when the voice whispered in her ear.  
"Are you...afraid of me?"  
"Leave me alone!" She screamed while turning to face Bickson.  
He looked the same as always only he was surrounded by a group of girls, some young and some old.  
"You all should be rebuilding your damned homes instead of following this monkey around. We can't do all the fucking work you know!"  
The girls flinched and dispersed to help out.  
Kulukan picked up a huge wooden beam that had been sprawled on the floor and helped support it while another villager bound the loose beam.  
"Well aren't you just having a horrible day. You PMSing or something" Bickson taunted.  
"Are you here to help out or get laid by all the villagers?" Kulukan asked sarcastically.  
"Both I hope." Bickson responded.  
"You're a fucking bastard."  
"I don't get that from females very often. You sure those are real?" Bickson asked, brazenly looking at her breasts.  
Kulukan stifled a look of shock. How dare he be so blunt! Bickson let his tongue run over his lips and smiled mischievously at her. Kulukan slapped his face, which, although she wouldn't admit it, was a very sexy one...especially with the sparse stubble that was scattered on his lower face.  
He continued to grin. "You're so easy to piss off. I bet you haven't even let a guy touch you before."  
Kulukan blushed slightly and walked away, stumbling just once as she found someone else to help. 


End file.
